THE RING
by babygobi
Summary: kisah sebuah cincin yang mengubah kehidupan Baekhyun. Cincin pernikahan? bukan. Cincin yang sangat berharga, yang bahkan sangat berpengaruh pada hidup dan mati sang namja imut, Baekhyun. #summarygagaltotal ;-; it;s ChanBaek / BaekYeol ! mind to RnR ?


Tittle : The Ring

Author : babygobiyanqchelaloecetia /?

Cast : ChanBaek, find with by urself '-'

Genre : Romance, Angst gagal T0T /?

Desclaimer : Cast disini milik dia /? Kecuali Chanyeol yang mutlak milik gobi :(

 **WARNING : TYPOS DIMANA-MANA KARNA GOBI JUGA MANUSIA YANG PUNYA RASA PUNYA HATI, CERITA GAJELAS, YAOI, BOYxBOY! GASUKA GAUSAH BACA YA ZAYANQ :"D**

 _ **Disarankan baca ff ini sambil denger lagu EXO-Moonlight ^^**_

OK! ENJOY~~~~~~

Author POV

Langit kota seoul sedang mengeluarkan amarahnya yang begitu menyeramkan, sehingga membuat beberapa orang takut akan hal itu. Tetapi hujan yang begitu derasnya dan petir yang bersahut-sahutan itu tidak digubris oleh namja cantik nan mungil yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil memandang kesal kearah jendela apartementnya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena terdengar bunyi bel apartementnya. Pertanda ada yang datang. Ia pun langsung berlari kecil kearah pintu apartementnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Saat ia membuka pintu apartementnya, terlihat namja tinggi dengan senyum tak berdosanya tampak sangat pucat dan basah kuyup. senyumnya perlahan sedikit memudar dan berganti dengan raut khawatir. Baekhyun –namja mungil tadi- langsung menarik Chanyeol –namja tinggi- masuk dengan sedikit sulit karena tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Chanyeol! Jangan bilang kau kesini memakai motor?" saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang tersenyum aneh, Baekhyun sudah tau apa jawabannya. Pasti, Ya. Dan Baekhyun langsung menatap horror manusia tampan didepannya.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau senekat itu?! Kau tak melihat hujan diluar sana sangat lebat?! Seharusnya kau bisa berfikir dengan jernih, idiot! Dan-OMO! KAU TERLIHAT LEBIH PUCAT CHANYEOL! BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU SAKIT?! APAKAH KAU TAK TAU AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR JIKA KAU SAKIT?! MENGAPA KAU BEGITU BODOH?! MENGAPA KAU BEGITU IDIOT?! MENGAP-" tiba-tiba teriakan Baekhyun terhenti. Dan itu adalah ulah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sambil melumat lembut bibir itu. Baekhyun mulai menikmatinya, dan ia mulai membalas lumatan lembut Chanyeol di bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit bibir mereka saling berpautan, mereka pun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna maroon yang sangat indah. Dan ia membuka kotak itu. Baekhyun sempat terpesona pada isi kotak tersebut. Ya, sebuah cincin. Cincin yang sangat indah bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun perlahan memasukkan cincin itu ke salah satu jari Baekhyun. Lalu mereka berpelukan sangat erat. Dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan bagian depannya basah.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan menaikkan alisnya seperti bertanya _**"ada apa?"**_

"kau sangat basah. Oh! Aku rasa kau ada meninggalkan bajumu disini. Ayo ganti baju!" Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol kearah kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamarnya, Baekhyun langsung mengobrak-abrik isi lemari pakaiannya. Dan matanya langsung berbinar melihat benda yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Iapun langsung memberikannya pada Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol memakainya.

"kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. aku ingin membuat coklat panas untukmu. Arra?" lalu Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Chanyeol coklat panas. Beberapa menit kemudian, coklat panas Baekhyun selesai dan ia ingin segera memberikannya pada Chanyeol agar panasnya tidak hilang. Saat didepan pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun kembali memandang cincin pemberian Chanyeol tadi. Indah, sangat indah. Ia lalu tersenyum sangat manis. _**Terimakasih Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintaimu!**_ Batinnya.

 _Daheul suga eobneun angil sudo eobneun got  
sumyeonhwi-e bichin geon geu sarami aniya~_

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Ia pun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Lalu menekan tanda hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Apakah ini Tuan Byun Baekhyun, Istri dari tuan Park Chanyeol?"_

"Eum… calon istri tuan Park Chanyeol lebih tepatnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

" _kami dari pihak kepolisian di lokasi kejadian dimana calon suami anda Park Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan motor sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Jasad suami anda telah dievakuasi oleh XOXO international hospital. Saya harap anda segera kesana untuk-"_

Tiba-tiba setetes liquid bening mengalir dari pipi mulus Baekhyun. Ponselnya dan coklat panas yang dibuatnya tadi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk memastikan bahwa polisi tadi berbohong. Bukannya tadi Chanyeol bersamanya? Memeluknya? Menciumnya? Dan memberinya sebuah cincin yang indah? Dan lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk dilantai. Baju yang tadi diberikannya dan dipakai oleh Chanyeol terletak dikasurnya dengan rapi. Entah mengapa, baju itu terlihat bersinar.

"SESEORANG TOLONG KATAKAN BAHWA INI MIMPI! HIKS..HIKS.. CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun terisak penuh pilu didalam kamar apartementnya. Lalu ia berlari mengambil jacket dan 'sesuatu' yang berkilau. Lalu benda itu ia masukkan ke saku jacketnya, dan keluar dari apartementnya. Langit begitu gelap bagi Baekhyun. Ia berlari menuju XOXO International Hospital dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di Rumah Sakit itu dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir di pipinya. Ia bergegas menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan keberadan Park Chanyeol. Dan hati Baekhyun makin terasa sakit mendengar noona resepsionis itu mengatakan pasien bernama Park Chanyeol ada di ruang jenazah. Ia berlari menuju ruangan laknat tersebut dan tangisannya langsung pecah melihat kekasih tercintanya yang tadi memeluknya dan menciumnya terbujur kaku diatas tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Ia langsung menerjang tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat.

"CHANYEOL IREONA! C-CHANYEOL.. HIKS.. IREONAAA!"

"Chanyeol… kumohon.. bangunlah… aku membutuhkanmu. aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Apa kau tau aku sangat sedih melihatmu begini, idiot? Kumohon bangunlah.. hiks.." lama Baekhyun dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan itu tak ada gunanya. Chanyeol tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Akhirnya Baekhyun putus asa. Ia melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, atas segala kasih sayangmu yang kau berikan padaku. Kau tau? Kau sangat bodoh. Seharusnya kau sudah tenang disana, bodoh. Bukannya malah memberiku cincin ini. kau bodoh. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu." Dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang dibawanya tadi dari dalam jacketnya. Pisau. Benda berkilau itu adalah pisau. Lebih tepatnya, pisau lipat. Baekhyun menggenggam pisau itu, lalu menggoreskannya pada urat nadinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chanyeol, tunggu aku disana….**_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N : #ngumpetdiketekChanyeol**

 **HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~ INI FF PERTAMA GOBI YANG DI SHARE DI FFN! Gimana? Bagus gak? #NGGAAAAAKKKK! Oh iya deh. Kfix lo gue end.**

 **Gaje ya ._.**

 **Ada yang gak ngerti ama nih cerita? #BANYAAAAKKKKKKKKK**

 **Oke, author kece jelasin.**

 **Jadi, disini Chan itu ceritanya udah meninggal. Terus yang ngasi cincin ke Baek itu arwahnya gitu '-' arwahnya Chan. Jadi sebenernya, Chan itu mau datang ke apart Baek buat ngasi cincin. Eh, tapi malah kecelakaan dan meninggal. Jadi, saking cintanya Chan ama si Baek, ampe arwahnya yang ngasi '-' gitu.**

 **Oke, udah jelas belom? #BELOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

 **Iya deh. Gapapa. Gobi rapopo.**

 **Sesudah membaca ff nista gajelas ini, tolonglah tinggalkan jejak. Masa ninggalin jejak di wc umum aja bisa, disini gabisa? #nahkangaje._. OK! Terakhir. Review, please?^^**


End file.
